


Punishing a Snitch

by BrookeChiang



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Chest grope, Cuntbust, Dunking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: After discovering to her dismay that her secret stash of supplies had been destroyed by YoRHa forces, A2 seeks vengeance against the android that ratted her out in a rather unconventional way... Warning: Low blows, low-key violence, abuse
Kudos: 2





	Punishing a Snitch

A2 stormed into the Resistance outpost, and confronted the first android she saw.

"Hey, has anyone seen that asshat bitch, Jackass?"

"Uh… I believe she's working in her new lab she set up," He pointed to a building adjacent to the camp. "She should be there, anyway… but none of us are allowed to go in there…"

Huffing, A2 stormed off into the building, ignoring the Resistance android's stammering protests.

It wasn't hard to locate Jackass' lab when she was knocking things over and swearing loudly after her latest little experiment with machine cores failed miserably.

A2 knocked down the door rather unceremoniously and glowered at the mad scientist cum drug dealer.

"Hey! How dare you-! Oh… it's you… have you ever heard of knocking, instead of breaking down my lab door, asshole?" The woman named Jackass demanded. "Crazy-ass bitch…"

A2 marched closer until she was right up in Jackass' face. "YOU told Commander White and Anemone where my hideout and resource stash was, didn't you?!"

"Wha- How- No- " Jackass stammered, wide-eyed as she stared at the deadly android with a countenance that looked ready to kill.

"Don't lie to me!" A2 grabbed Jackass by the hair and yanked her head downward while bringing her sword to the Resistance liaison's neck.

"I had a lot of stuff stashed there and it's all gone now, thanks to that YoRHa bitch! And you're the only one who could have snitched to her! Furthermore, I managed to retrieve communication data from the bunker. Command… let slip about you in the process."

"Damn…! That White!" Jackass hissed angrily.

"So you do admit it!" A2 exclaimed.

"Look, I didn't have any choice, she coerced-"

"But mouth, is that it, Jackass?! I'll see to it you pay for this!" A2 lunged at the older Android with incredible speed before the latter had a chance to react, and trapped her in a headlock.

"Fuck, please, I'm sorry!" Jackass babbled, struggling against A2's steep grip.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy washing out your damned mouth!"

"Wash-?!"

A2 dragged Jackass out of the outpost over to a stream, and produced a bottle. "This is 'soap', an alkaline salt concoction by ancient humans to remove oil stains and pathogenic microorganisms. But it has a very… undesirable effect on taste receptors."

"What-?! No! UMPH!"

A2 forced her right hand into Jackass' mouth, before flipping the hapless android over and sitting on her chest.

Then, with her left hand, A2 pried Jackass' mouth open, held it open with her left hand, and used the right to squirt soap inside.

"AAAH!" Jackass only managed a single panicked cry of disgust before devolving into choking and gagging sounds.

A2 got up, and allowed the sobbing Jackass to get up on all fours, who was retching and trying to spit out the soap.

Then she sadistically launched a flying kick to the spot between Jackass' legs, sending her victim lurching forward.

"GWAAH!" Jackass let out a cry of agony as her teary eyes flew wide open. "Fuck!"

"My, aren't we foul-mouthed!" A2 mocked, grabbing Jackass by the hair and forcibly dunking her face in the river. "But it looks like the older models came complete with… all the lower parts. Not so talkative are you now, bitch?" She sat down on Jackass' back.

Jackass could only respond by thrashing about and making gurgling sounds.

Laughing from a sense of schadenfreude, A2 grabbed one of Jackass' small breasts and squeezed hard, drawing garbled moans from the dunked android.

A2 let go of Jackass again, and the android came up, coughing and spluttering, trying to spit out the bitter, soapy water in her mouth.

Laughing derisively, A2 kicked Jackass right in the groin, twice in rapid succession, knocking Jackass flat on her stomach.

"Fuck! My clit!" Jackass shrieked, had hands flying down to cover her crotch, thrashing about in pain.

A2 kicked Jackass over onto her back, and forcibly grabbed the latter's wrists. Then she stomped her boot down onto the older android's loins. "Ha, are you enjoying that, bitch? We're going to… enjoy a loong time together…"

Jackass could only let out a groan of agony, as her eyes rolled back in her head.


End file.
